Brother My Brother
by SailorTiger
Summary: Tiger and Gray wolf meet up again. The digimon cast comes in for a little while. The ending is sweet...r/r please


The sun was coming up over the horizon. The morning air was still and quiet. The smell of dew on the flowers and leaves was enough to make anyone's day. Yes, spring was here. The grass was green. Suddenly, a centaur comes running up the cobblestone street. She is on her way to a ranch to deliver news. On the ranch in the haystack in the barn, a monster named Pixie wakes up. She had short red hair with horns on her head, with red fingernails and toenails, and she wore a pink bikini-sort thing. She also has a arrow-shaped tail. She stretches and says,"wake up." Everyone looks up at Pixie. Suezo, a yellow, one eyed, one footed monster wakes up first, energetic. Golem, a huge made out of rock wakes up next. Hare, a rabbit that stands on two legs, wakes up ready to gamble. Mocchi, a pink duck-penguin monster wakes up hungry, as always. Big Blue, a golem but blue,is also Pixie's partner wakes up. Tiger, a blue wolf with horns on his head, no ears, also a little white, wakes up and automatically starts arguing with Hare. Holly, a 16 year old girl ho runs the ranch with her father gets up and hears the commotion. She gets dressed and runs outside. Her father tells her to come in later to eat breakfast. She tells the monsters to quiet down and she feeds them. Just then, the centaur runs into the ranch. Holly asked what was wrong. The centaur said some baddies (bad monsters) were coming their way. Holly said she would worn her father. The centaur took off at a galloping pace. Tiger looked mad and sad at the same time.   
  
Everyone looked at him. " I feel a strong feeling,"he said,"A feeling my family is near!"   
  
Sure enough, sometime came, but it wasn't Tiger's family. Eight Digimon and eight kids fell out of the sky.   
  
"Nice family," Hare said jokingly.   
  
"Shut up, Hare!" Tiger said as they pressed their foreheads together and started growling at each other.   
  
"Where are we?" a girl named Mimi asked.   
  
"Another world?"A boy named Izzy questioned.   
  
"Oh great," a boy named Matt said sarcastically.   
  
Mocchi went to tell Holly that they fell into the ranch. Tiger and Hare were still fighting when Holly came. Suezo broke them up.   
  
"Humph. I've got better things to do then argue with Hare!" Tiger said angrily and stormed out of the barn and walked away.   
  
"Hello. May I help you?" Holly said.   
  
"Yes you could." a boy named Tai answered.   
  
"We want to know where we are." a boy named T.K. said.   
  
"Well you're on my ranch," Holly said,"but we have enough room for visitors. Your monsters can sleep in the barn with mine."   
  
In a nearby field, Tiger sniffed the air.   
  
"My family is nearby." He lifted his head and howled long and loud.   
  
His brother,Gray Wolf, and his pack was resting on a nearby cliff. Gray Wolf got up and sniffed the air.   
  
"Is there anything the matter,Gray Wolf?"   
  
" No. It's probably just the wind."   
  
Tiger walked a little more. He then fell into a pitfall. Gray Wolf saw that his trap worked. He and his pack ran down the cliff. They approached the trap and looked down.   
  
"Well,well, what do we have here?" Gray Wolf asked. He lifted Tiger out of the pit. Tiger stood up. "well if it isn't Tiger, my big brother." Gray Wolf slapped him across the right side of his face. Tiger yowled in pain. It left a jagged scar from the top of his face to below his eye.   
  
"Gray Wolf...." Tiger said in a low voice. He turned and ran off to warn the others. As he ran he had flashbacks of him and his brother."I'm only half without my brother........" he realized. When he got to the ranch, the first monster he saw was Pixie. "Pixie," he said out of breath, "my brother is coming with his pack."   
  
Pixie flew off to warn the others. Tiger went to Holly. " What happened to your face?" she asked.   
  
She looked at the bleeding gash on his face. She treated it and put a patch over his eye and scar. Gray Wolf soon came and everyone was ready to fight. The monsters took on Gray Wolf 's pack.   
  
"Lightning attack!" Pixie yelled while she shot lightning from her horns on her head. Then two wolves were turned into lost disks.   
  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled while shooting a ball of fire out of his mouth.   
  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled as she exendend her roots.   
  
" Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled as he shot a stream of water out of his mouth.   
  
" Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled as she created a spiral of poison.   
  
" Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled as lightning came out of his wings.   
  
" Marching Fishes!" Gomamon yelled as fishes came out of nowhere.   
  
"Boom Bubbles!" Patamon yelled as he shot a strong gust of bubbles out of his mouth.   
  
One by one the wolves turned into lost disks.   
  
"Tiger!" Gray Wolf said coldly.   
  
For one moment the two brothers faced each other. Then Gray Wolf lunged at Tiger with his claws.   
  
" Torpedo!" Tiger yelled as lightning came out of his horns and hit Gray Wolf straight on. But he landed on the ground hardly hurt. He then launched a hot bullet at Tiger. Tiger closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. Suddenly the Phoenix flew down and took the shot like it was a feather. Tiger opened his eyes and looked up and saw a teenage boy about Holly's age on the back of the Phoenix. He jumped off the Phoenix and kicked Gray Wolf in the face. Gray Wolf flew back about ten feet and skidded to a stop.   
  
"Now Phoenix!" the boy yelled. The Phoenix flew up into the air.   
  
Then he put a spell on Gray Wolf. The he flew back down. Gray Wolf stood up, shook his head, and looked at Tiger. Tiger looked at his brother. Gray Wolf's eyes were regular again. His baddie sign was gone. Tiger and Gray Wolf hugged each other. For once in a long time, Tiger felt complete. They howled together. Holly shook hands with the boy. She had a strange feeling come across her.Mocchi jumped onto the boy's shoulder.   
  
"Mocchi!" Holly yelled at her.   
  
She apolizigized to him. Tiger then sniffed the boy all over. "Just as I thought."   
  
"What Tiger,chi?" Mocchi asked.   
  
"Suezo, Golem, Hare, Pixie, Big Blue; come here." They walked over. " Does he look familiar to you?"   
  
Tiger said while pointing to the boy. "Of course he does!" they said, "he's Genki!"   
  
"Genki??" Holly gasped. "But I thought you-". Genki hugged Holly and shushed her. "I missed you,Genki." she said softly.   
  
"I missed you too." he said as he stroked her cheek. He then kissed her. Genki stayed with Holly and her father on the ranch for a long time. One sunny afternoon in May, Genki and Holly were in a meadow. The birds were chirping and butterflies were everywhere. Genki and Holly ran after each other, laughing. Then they to the ground,laughing. Genki kissed Holly on the cheek.   
  
"Holly, we've known each other for a long time and I was wondering if,if......" Genki stuttered.   
  
"What?" Holly asked.   
  
Genki reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet black box. He got on one knee and took a ring from the box and put it on Holly's ring finger. "Holly,will you marry me?"   
  
Holly's eyes filled up with tears. "Yes, I will,Genki."   
  
Genki was very happy. He got up and kissed her. Then, hand in hand, they went back to the ranch. Holly and Genki only told her father. A few weeks went by and everyone was getting ready for the wedding. Tiger watched the commotion to see what as going on.   
  
When he finally figured it out, he ran back to the other monsters. "I've been afraid of this," he said slowly.   
  
"What?" they asked.   
  
" Holly and Genki are getting married."   
  
"AH!" Mocchi screamed "Married! Anything but that!" The other monsters sighed.   
  
"No Mocchi", Gray Wolf said "Getting married is a good thing."   
  
"The only bad thing is that you have to get dressed up." Hare said.   
  
"Shut the hell up!" Tiger yelled, pinning him to the ground.   
  
"Tiger!" Pixie yelled at him, "Let Hare say anything he wants as long as it's not rude or insulting."   
  
"O.K." Tiger said as he got off.   
  
"I wish the digimon and their people were still here." Genki said. "Then they could come to the wedding." Holly said.   
  
"Golem wants to dance." Golem said. He gets on his rap suit and sings rock and roll.(get it) Big Blue joins the song. Everyone laughs. Later on, the monsters were resting in the barn. Holly woke them up. She told them that they could be in the wedding.   
  
"Mocchi, your the flower girl. Pixie,your the bridesmaid.Suezo, your the ring bearer. Gray Wolf, your the priest. Golem and Big Blue, you are the ushers. Hare you are the cook. Tiger, your the best man."she said. "The wedding is in one week."   
  
A week later, everyone as earing tuxedos or dresses. When they arrived at the church, Golem and Big Blue seated everyone. Hare was in the kitchen. Suezo as in the back room with Mocchi waiting for thier cues. Soon the wedding started. The music started playing, Mocchi came out followed by Pixie, then Tiger, then Suezo, followed by Genki. Then Gray Wolf walked up to the podium. Then Holly came out with her father escorting her. They stopped and her father stepped aside.   
  
"Friends,Reletives, and everyone else. We are gathered here today to honer the Holy Matrmoniy of Holly and Genki." Gray Wolf went on, Suezo gave the rings, Pixie and Tiger congratulated them and Holly's father gave her away. A couple of years later, they had a child named Diana.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............   
  



End file.
